Tales from the UA Dorms
by purpleswans
Summary: A collection of one-shots about what happens when UA students are left unattended. The Mario Kart Incident: Izuku has agreed to look after Eri for a while, but Mina is bored.


Hello all! This fic is going to be a combination of one-shots in the MHA universe. I'll mostly be working on these when I get stuck on my various WIP longfics but still want to write, so expect this to update sporadically. However, feel free to let me know if you have prompt ideas in the comments. I right now have about 2 or 3 fic ideas to add to this collection, and I'm open to experimenting!

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia. Yes, I am still doing these.

* * *

Mina Ashido was bored.

"Kirishima, there's nothing to doooo!" She complained. Loudly.

Kirishima looked up. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

"I don't know! Pick a game we can play together?" She suggested.

Kirishima shook his head. "Sorry, but I still have homework I need to make up from my internship with Fatgum. Maybe you should ask Bakugo if he wants to do something with you?"

"Alright, I'll do that!" Mina said, getting up to visit Bakugo's room.

She threw open the door, not even bothering to knock. "Hey Bakugo!"

"WHAT THE HELL EXTRA, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!"

Looks like he was in a bad mood right now. "Ah, I'll come back later." Mina quietly backed away and closed the door behind her.

When she reached the safety of the hallway, Mina ran into Izuku. "Oh, Deku! Do you want to do something together?"

"Sorry Mina, but I've got too much to do. I still need to make up my missed classes for the internship, and Mr. Aizawa asked me to look after Eri while he goes to a meeting…" Deku looked like he was about to start mumbling again.

"Eri? Was that the little girl you guys saved during your internships?" Mina asked.

"Yes. Mr. Aizawa is taking care of her for now, but since she bonded with both me and Mirio-sempai we're babysitting her when we get the chance." Izuku explained.

Mina had heard a lot about this girl. Sure, her quirk sounded super dangerous, but it was under control for now. She'd spent most of her life under the control of Bad Men, and it was a future hero's job to help kids like her.

"What if I look after her for you?" Mina suggested.

"Wha-What? I couldn't ask you to do that!" Izuku protested, waving his hands. "Besides, I'm the one who promised Mr. Aizawa. Not to mention, we're not sure if Eri is up to meeting new people yet, though we probably should start introducing her to others since she shouldn't be completely isolated..."

"How about a compromise?" Mina said, cutting off Izuku from his mumbling. "I'll play with her in the common area where you can keep an eye on us. That way, you're not breaking your promise to Mr. Aizawa but can still catch up on classwork."

Izuku considered her offer for a minute. "Actually, that could work. But if Eri ever feels uncomfortable about anything and she wants to leave, I'm taking her to the park, no questions asked."

Mina nodded. She could live with that, but she was sure it wouldn't come down to it. She was going to be a hero, so looking after a little girl would be a piece of cake.

If nothing else, it wouldn't be boring.

* * *

"Eri, this is Mina Ashido. She's one of my classmates. Mina, this is Eri." Izuku smiled down at the girl. "I'm sure you'll get along. Mina is going to be a hero, just like me and Lemillion."

"Yeah!" Mina enthusiastically jumped in. "I'm the hero-in-training Pinky. My quirk, Acid, lets me shoot really strong acid!"

Little Eri looked at Mina with wide eyes that she assumed to be awe, but could be interpreted as fear.

Izuku looked more nervous than usual now. "Eri, Mina says she wants to play with you. I'm going to be over there," he pointed to a desk with an easy sightline to where they were standing, "and if you need anything, anything at all, or if you just don't feel comfortable with something Mina wants to do, feel free to come get me, okay?"

Eri bit her lip, glanced between Mina, Deku, the desk, and Mina again, before finally looking at Deku and nodding. Izuku smiled, patted her head, and went to go tackle the huge pile of homework he still had to do.

Mina leaned down to where she was eye level with Eri. "So, what kind of games do you like to play?"

Eri just looked down at her feet and shrugged.

Rrrrriiiiigggghhhttt, Bad Men didn't really let little girls in their custody play many games. Or at least, any games that would be actually fun and needed at least two people.

It had been a long time since Mina had played kids games and couldn't think of any off the top of her head. Maybe this would be harder than she thought.

Mina looked around the room for something to inspire her. There wasn't anything that could substitute for a ball. Maybe she could get Izuku and her other classmates to loan her their action figures (because boys apparently don't call them dolls).

There.

Mina smirked. "How'd you like to play video games?"

Eri didn't say anything, but she did look interested. Point.

Mina walked over to the cabinet by the tv where all the games were kept. The dorm only had one console, a relatively old model of Nintendo Wii U S 57 that came out several decades ago and had been mostly replaced by the '59 model in most households. Still, it was a good system, especially considering that it had been donated to the school at no cost. Several students had brought their old games from home after finding out the system was in the dorm, so 1-A had acquired a decent collection in the common room.

"Here Eri, pick out a game you want to play! We've got all kinds." Mina said.

Eri looked through the game disks on the shelf. After a few minutes, she pulled out a box with a familiar primary color scheme.

"This one looks interesting." Eri said, handing the box over.

Mina smiled. "Mario Kart. Good choice, there's a reason it's a classic."

After a couple of minutes to get the game setup, Mina gave Eri a quick rundown of the controls and they were off to the races. Literally.

"Hey, is that Mario Kart?" A voice suddenly spoke behind Mina, startling her and making her grash into a wall.

"What the - Kaminari! You made me lose my concentration!" Mina swore under her breath and tried to get back in the race.

Mina had started out the session deliberately going easy on Eri, even letting her win races to boost her confidence. However, the little girl had taken to the game like a duck to water and Mina didn't feel bad about playing seriously anymore.

"Eh, sorry Mina," Kaminari said, sounding reasonably apologetic. He waited until they'd finished the race to speak up again.

"So, do you have room for another player?" He asked.

Mina looked at Eri, who was currently basking in her victory in the race. "It depends on the current victor." She tapped Eri on the shoulder to get her attention. "Eri, this is Denki Kaminari, another one of my and Izuku's classmates. Do you mind if he plays with us?"

Eri looked at Kaminari shyly. Mina was starting to worry that she'd have to ask Kaminari to leave and explain in private that the girl wasn't used to that many people, but Eri cast a quick glance toward Deku and answered. "I don't mind."

Denki smirked, grabbed another controller, and jumped into the game as Yoshi.

A few games later, Sero joined the group in a similar fashion.

One by one, most of class 1-A walked by the common room and played Mario Kart with Eri and Mina. Some, like Momo and Iida, would only introduce themselves to Eri and play a round or two before passing the controller on. Others, like Uraraka and Todoroki, stayed on the couch and took turns with the four controllers so everyone could play. Even Deku started playing with them as part of a "short" break that became permanent when Eri sat down in his lap, passing the controller she'd kept since the beginning to him.

Eventually, Bakugo decided to find out "what all the ruckus was about" and was noticeably pissed that they were competing without him.

Mina looked at Eri. The little girl had been welcoming to all the other students so far, but Bakugo was intense even by normal standards. However, either Eri had gotten over her shyness during the course of the evening, or being near Deku had given her a confidence boost since she didn't react to Bakugo any more than anyone else.

That is, until Bakugo flung his usual insults at Izuku. Within a few seconds, Princess Peach had slammed a blue shell directly at Bowser, resulting in a self-satisfied Eri and a string of curses from Bakugo.

After a few hours, the front door opened and Aizawa walked in.

"Eri? Is that you?" He asked

Eri immediately jumped up and smoothly passed the controller to Izuku. "Mr. Aizawa!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Aizawa looked over at the impromptu game night with his students. "It looks like you got to meet a lot more of my students. Did you have fun?"

"Yep!" Eri smiled, bouncing on her heels. "F***ing blue shells! I won a lot of games!"

Aizawa froze, as did the few students who were watching the exchange instead of focusing on the game.

"Alright," Aizawa said, with a hint of contained fury that usually meant someone was about to get detention and wrapped up in capture tape. "Which one of you decided to teach my ward how to curse like that."

At that moment, Izuku hit Bakugo with a blue shell.

* * *

Please Read, Review, Follow and Favorite!


End file.
